


I can't feel my face when I'm with you

by petalhoney



Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, huidawn is mentioned as well, jinhongseok, pentagon ruined my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalhoney/pseuds/petalhoney
Summary: Jinho knows he shouldn't ask Hongseok for sex at 3am, but he does anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this probably since pentagon maker but yesterday I had so much feels from the debut I finally managed to finish it! not really my best work though, but still. hopefully you'll like it ^^  
> aaaaaaa I love jinhongseok so much it actually hurts T^T

It was already 3am, and he knew he should be sleeping. Certainly not booty calling one of his bandmates. But still, he sighed as he took his phone.

"you up?"

"coming."

He smiled and sat up on his bed, leaning against the wall. If he still felt bad for getting Hongseok up at such an hour, he ignored it. Besides, it wasn't like they were just fucking. Whatever it was between them – it was more than that. Not exactly boyfriends, no "honey" or "sweetheart" or anything like that, but… more. It was comfortable, and easy, and nice. They understood each other better than they did the other members, and even when they fought, it was never too bad, and they ended up just kissing (and fucking) and making up.

Running a hand through his hair, Jinho sighed again and looked at his phone – it was already a few minutes since he sent the text, and Hongseok still wasn't there. He wondered if he just fell back asleep, and to be honest, he wouldn't blame him if he had. But just as he was contemplating weather to lie back down to go to sleep as well or not, the door opened and Hongseok was there, all smiley and soft and _tired_ just as much as he was.

"Sorry." He mumbled in a hushed tone, shutting the door as softly as he could before joining Jinho on the bed, immediately cuddling into him. When they laid like that, it was easy for Jinho to forget that Hongseok had almost a head over him. Not that it bothered him much anymore, especially not since his dorm mates were the tallest in their group. "Hyojong kept asking me where I was going – as if he didn't _just_ come back from Hwitaek's room!" he rolled his eyes, and Jinho laughed. Where he and Hongseok tried to keep their relationship on a lower key, Hyojong and Hwitaek were pretty much on top of each other at all times (filming included). Not that Hyojong and Hwitaek did _anything_ low-key, to be honest.

"It's fine." He assured him, threading a hand through his hair. It was soft and still a little damp from shower. "I thought you fell asleep or something."

Hongseok shook his head, but shut his eyes. He looked like he _could_ fall asleep at any moment. "Nah, I wanted to see you. I sleep better with you." He sighed, rubbing his hand mindlessly on Jinho's thigh. "But that might be because Hyojong snores, I don't know." He laughed, cuddling closer to Jinho. As if they weren't close enough.

They weren't; they never were.

"Come on, I'm sure he's not that bad." He leaned to kiss the top of his head lightly.

"What would you know, you have your own room." It came out more bitter than Hongseok intended it, probably, but he didn't really mind. He just smacked his arm, for good measure.

"That's because I'm older. And I've been training longer than you've even been alive." It was an exaggeration, obviously, but still. Sometimes it felt like that.

"I know, I'm not complaining." Hongseok laid his hand on top of Jinho's, squeezing it a little. "At least I get to come to your room whenever I want to."

Jinho laughed, smacking his arm again. "Is that why you're with me? To exploit my room?"  
"Sure. And because you're cute." He opened his eyes, gazing up at him. To tell him with one look that he wasn't really joking on the last part.

"I'm not cute." Jinho retorted, but he knew it was pointless. Everyone and their mother thought he was cute. Literally. Everyone. It was probably his small features and his baby face, more than anything, but at some point in his life he realized it was easier just to give in and act as cute as everyone believed he was.

"Sure, whatever." Hongseok shifted then, suddenly straddling Jinho, pinning him to the bed. "Why are _you_ with me, then?"

_Because I actually really fucking love you_. "For the sex, obviously." He winked, enjoying the shift in Hongseok's eyes, the way he looked down from his face to his small body, and then back up again. That was one part of him that no one got to see – no one but Hongseok. Sure, he knew how to be just a little bit sexy for the fans to make them go crazy, but this – actually flirty and suggestive – it was all for Hongseok.

"Well then, I'd hate to disappoint." Hongseok's voice was low and full of lust, and before Jinho could think of what to say back, their lips collided, and he didn't have to.

He could feel Hongseok grinding against him, his arms strong on his waist, holding him in place and not giving him any place to move. Not that he would have moved, anyway.

"H-hngg" he was going to say something to Hongseok, he wasn't sure what, but then Hongseok's lips were on his neck, just below his jaw, and his hand was now palming Jinho's dick. He spread his legs a bit to give him a better access, thighs tingling as Hongseok rubbed him hard. He never really bothered wearing pants to bed, opting for just a baggy t-shirt and boxers.

Hongseok was biting down on his neck; not hard, but he was definitely going to leave a mark if he kept like that. Not that Jinho had the strength within himself to tell him to stop. He reached down to grab Hongseok's shirt, and Hongseok stopped for a moment to let him pull it off of him. But as soon as the shirt was off, he leaned to kiss Jinho again, then discarded his shirt as well.

"Fuck." Jinho breathed as Hongseok grinded their clothed dicks together again; suddenly the room was too stifling and the fabrics of his boxers, and Hongseok's pants, were too much. "off." He instructed, and with a breathless laugh Hongseok complied, wasting no time before he took off his remaining clothes, and helping Jinho wriggle out of his.

Jinho whined – actually _whined_ – as Hongseok grinded against him yet again, now their throbbing erections rubbing against each other. He was breathless, almost, and he thought he would lose his mind if Hongseok didn't fuck him _right now_.

Hongseok laughed, knowing exactly what Jinho wanted, but deciding to be a little shit instead. "Keep your voice down, hyung. You'll wake up the others."

Jinho groaned and bit down on his lip, thrusting up to get a bit more friction. "Just fuck me, alright?" he was too tired and too pent up for games or teasing. He wanted to get off and go to sleep, already feeling the regret of the next morning.

"Alright." Hongseok kissed him lightly before shuffling to search under the bed for the shoe box that didn't contain shoes but a verity of lube bottles, condoms, and even a pair of fluffy handcuffs that neither of them was sure how it got there and they've never actually used, but didn't have the heart to throw. Taking a semi-full bottle of lube and a few condoms (just in case, so he wouldn't have to look again), he turned back to Jinho with a smile. "Lay back. Spread your legs."

Jinho rolled his eyes; he was already on his back and his legs bent to give Hongseok access to his butt. One hand was lazily grabbing his own dick, though he wasn't too committed to actually do anything with it. And he knew Hongseok would tell him off if he did.

Soon enough (or not), Hongseok's fingers were lubed up and he was leaning to kiss Jinho again, distracting him while his fingers worked their way into his body. More likely, he was just trying to contain Jinho's moans between them. It worked, sort of, Jinho's throaty groans barely audible above his own hard breaths.

It didn't take too long for Jinho to get loose; they've done it frequently enough that it was comfortable and easy. "Hurry up." Jinho snapped, although Hongseok was already rolling a condom on his hard dick and spreading lube onto it.

Hongseok snickered, shaking his head lightly as he took his position between Jinho's legs. "Honestly, hyung, sometimes I wish the others could see you like that. You're so needy and bossy, it's kinda funny."

Jinho rolled his eyes, kicking Hongseok's back awkwardly. "Shut up." He was about to say something more, but stopped as Hongseok entered him, so slowly it was frustrating. He growled, fisting the sheets on either side of himself, and tried to roll his hips down to make the movement faster, but Hongseok was holding him down hard.

"So impatient, hyung. Really." He laughed, though there was an edge of a moan there, as he was finally completely inside of Jinho.

"It's three fucking am, I'm hard as hell and I'm fucking tired." He grunted, trying very hard not to moan and wake up the others. "Stop teasing and just- uuuughh" that's when Hongseok finally started moving, slowly but firmly.

Jinho knew he was being too loud, he knew that if he didn't get his act together the others might wake up and it wouldn't take them very long to figure out what was going on, but Hongseok felt so good inside of him, his strong arms pinning him to the bed and his soft grunts making Jinho insane. He reached the hand that wasn't grabbing his dick to trace the wonders of Hongseok's abs, his dark skin looking even more amazing in the barely-lit room.

Everything was suddenly too much – the feeling of Hongseok inside him, their combined voices, but most of all; the feelings. Jinho felt like his heart was pounding way too fast, it was almost painful. "Fuck." He breathed out, hands flopping onto the mattress to grab the sheets again. "I love you so much."

It took him a moment to realize what he said, and it took Hongseok another moment to freeze, then thrust in full force, making Jinho release a long high-pitched wail he could not contain under any circumstances. Jinho was flushed, both from the intensity of their activity and the fact that he has just told Hongseok he loved him for the very first time. He looked up at Hongseok to catch the reaction in his eyes, and his heart melted as he saw the radiant smile that was plastered on the younger's face.

Hongseok's thrusts became much more frantic and unbearable, driving Jinho deep into the mattress. He was breathless and flushed, and then his hand took over Jinho's on his dick and again everything was too much. It was almost too much that Jinho didn't catch his next words, but he did.

"I love you too, hyung. I've always loved you." He leaned to kiss Jinho with all the emotions that ran between them, managing to contain at least part of Jinho's moans.

It didn't take long for Jinho to reach his climax; he was already too pent up and the confession still buzzing in his veins made everything so much better and harder for him to control himself. Hongseok kept thrusting until he reached his own, leaning again to kiss him with so much love Jinho didn't think he will be able to breathe again.

They didn't even bother cleaning themselves or getting dressed, falling asleep as soon as Hongseok managed to throw away the condom.

~*~

The next morning, Jinho woke way too early for his liking. He wasn't surprised to see that Hongseok was already up and out of the room; he always woke up earliest, and since Jinho had trouble sleeping he always took a few more minutes to get up in the morning. Groaning, he reached for his phone – he had a few messages from his mom which he responded to, before scrolling through his Instagram feed.

He could hear voices from the living room – they always ate together, all 10 of them, in one of the dorms, and apparently this morning it was here.

Sighing, he contemplated weather to get up or just stay in bed until the managers will come drag him from bed, but he gave it up because:

  1. He could smell bacon and eggs and he realized how hungry he was
  2. He was still naked, and it would just be embarrassing



He stretched, feeling every single muscle screaming at him, and got up. He grabbed clean boxers from his drawer and put on the first shirt he found. Only as he walked out of his room, he realized it was Hongseok's; it came down to the middle of his thighs.

Smiling, he saw said boy standing at the stove, shirtless, scrambling eggs for 10 people. The epitome of domesticity. Without really giving it any thought, he walked straight to him and hugged him, burying his face between Hongseok's shoulder blades. It was times like this when he was actually quite happy about their height difference.

"Ew." It was Hyojong, somewhere from the table. "Don't do that in the middle of breakfast, it's disgusting."

Jinho only snickered, but Hongseok turned around, grabbing Jinho's waist with one hand while the other held the wooden spoon he used for the eggs. "We're disgusting?" he arched an eyebrow. "As if! You and Hwitaek hyung always make out in the middle of _everything_."

"We don't!" Hyojong crossed his arms, looking half annoyed and half amused.

"Yes, you do." Jinho nodded, still snickering, and still not feeling like letting go of Hongseok. He wasn't usually this touchy with Hongseok, especially not in front of the other members, but he was tired and still not completely off last night's high.

"Okay, let's not start a competition of who's the most touchy-" Hwitaek started, sitting down next to Hyojong.

"Yeah, 'cause you'll lose."

Hwitaek rolled his eyes. " _Anyways_." He cleared his throat. "Does that mean we're allowed to make fun of you guys now? I've been sitting on it for a while and-"

Jinho stopped listening. He nudged Hongseok to make sure the eggs weren't burning and went over to the coffee machine to make himself a huge coffee. He was going to need it.

 


End file.
